


Phantom Limb

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [150]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Estrangement, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Angst, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons met at SHIELD when they were paired together for a project that left them both feeling as if their talents were being wasted, but at least it left them plenty of bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Limb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, meeting & falling in love & breaking up in five sentences](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568235.html?thread=79680171#t79680171)

Fitz and Simmons met at SHIELD when they were paired together for a project that left them both feeling as if their talents were being wasted, but at least it left them plenty of bonding time. "It's not unreasonable to start on the low end, I suppose," Simmons began the complaint, but Fitz finished it with, "but it's still frustrating."  
  
Then came lab work at a level they could appreciate, then field work ("which really isn't our thing," Fitz began; "but it's exciting, I know," Simmons finished), then HYDRA, then Ward, then the depths of the ocean where finally one of them got up enough guts to admit they were in love.  
  
Then came apoxia and recovery and embarrassment and pain and "Coulson, I feel like he thinks I'm judging him and hating him and I love him so much, I have to do something," and HYDRA and abandonment and Fitz staring at her with hollow pain in his eyes.  
  
"You left."


End file.
